Kidnapped
by Caroline98
Summary: Orihime's the perfect Student model but one night she witnesses the fight between a few guys and two members of the most feared gang in Karakura Town,Pantera.She sees their faces and gets away.Now their leader Grimmjow is after her and kidnaps her to shut her up.But what will happen when they both begin to fall for each other? I suck at summaries but please try it.My first Story.AU
1. Chapter 1

**Kidnapped**

**Hello everyone, this is my first fiction here so please don't be too harsh. I hope that all of you will like it. Reviews and comments or suggestions are welcome. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except fo the idea of this Story. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner, Tite Kubo.**

**Chapter 0: Introduction**

Orihime Inoue was your normal student: kind, good-hearted and intelligent. She was one of the best students of Karakura High school. Her friends were Tatsuki, Chizuru, Rukia, Chad, Uryuu and Ichigo. Orihime has always had a crush on Ichigo but never had the courage to tell him. But ever since Rukia transferred to their school she's been very close with Ichigo and Orihime could tell that Ichigo began to fall for Rukia, as was she for him. What was a little unusual was her hair color: bright orange with grey eyes.

Orihime lived alone in her apartment ever since her brother Sora died. She's had it tough but never backed down and is now a confident and beautiful girl. But she has a secret that only Rukia, Ichigo, Chad and Uryuu know of: she has two blue hairpins with which she can call fairies upon. She can use them to heal or to attack people but never really uses them for the later.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was not considerably a usual teenager. He was the leader of the most feared gang of whole Karakura Town: 'Pantera'. He tended to use violence instead of talking things through and had a habit of growling like a panther. But even if he was the leader of a gang, he was still pretty handsome: he had slightly tanned skin, bright blue hair with matching eyes and was quite muscular and tall.

The other members of the gang were: Ulquiorra Schiffer, Tia Harribel, Szayel Aporro, Nnoitora Gilga and Neliel Tu Oderschvank. They all had an own rank; Neliel A.K.A. Nel was number 2 (she was the former 3 but moved up a number after Harribel took her place), Harribel was number 3, Ulquiorra number 4, Noitra number 5 and Grimmjow number 6. Why Grimmjow suddenly became the leader of the gang even though he was the last one was because of the death of Coyote Starrk, the original leader and founder of the group. He got stabbed in a fight and entrusted the gang to Grimmjow. They both were like brothers even though they were complete opposites; Grimmjow was loud and aggressive while Starrk was calm and lazy.

All the members carried a sword with them. The members were quite strong a some could lift a car with their bare hands. They also all learned martial arts so they only used their swords when it was necessary, which wasn't often.

**Well so much for explaining everything. Well then, let's get started! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Orihime walked down the dark streets of Karakura Town. She'd been at her part-time job in a small shop and was now quite tired after 6 hours of school and 4 hours of working. It was 8:50 pm and people were all at home, eating together with their family or watching a movie. Nobody dared to come out after 9 pm. They were all too scared. Not of the dark but of the people luring in the dark. This area was being controlled by the most feared gang in Town, 'Pantera'. The gang was infamous for their violent leader and well-trained members. It often enough happened fights were people had to be sent to hospital, but it was never a member of the gang. They never lost a fight.

Orihime walked quietly as to not draw any attention when she heard a loud crash and after that a thud. She froze instantly and even forgot to breathe for a few moments. She knew very well that 'Pantera' was having fights in this area and she most certainly didn't want to get caught up in one of them. As she could move again, she tried to figure out where the sound had come from. Perhaps the fight was over and the gang had already left and there was someone she could help. Her best friend Tatsuki had taught her some karate, enough to defened herself, but not enough to fight a member or a few of 'Pantera'. They were too well-trained. She would only end up dying.

She rounded the corner and her eyes widened at the sight before her: there stood a boy who must have been one year older than her and a girl with blond hair. They both wore dark jeans with a white shirt, only that the girl's collar went over her nose and covered her mouth so that Orihime could only see her eyes. She had beautiful green eyes that shone brightly. The guy had black hair that went to his shoulder and emotionless green eyes, but they were darker than the girl's who stood beside him. Underneath her foot were three boys who looked like delinquents and most likely picked a fight with them out of stupidity or because they were drunk. Figures it was the later one.

Orihime slightly gasped at the sight which didn't go unnoticed by the two other. They spun around and could only see her grey eyes and orange hair, but it was enough to identify her. Out of fear Orihime began to run for her apartment. She'd just seen the faces of two members and figured that they wouldn't just let her go after she'd seen what they'd done. They would most likely come after her to threaten her to shut the hell up or even kill her. She couldn't let that happen. When she arrived home, she immediately locked the door and crawled into her bed.

-In the base of Pantera-

Harribel and Ulquiorra had just returned from their little fight and now went to their leader to report what had happened. Grimmjow listened attentively to them, but when they came to the point where someone had actually seen their faces, he jumped up and said firmly,

"Wait! You mean someone saw your faces while you beated those bastards up and got away?!"

"I am sorry, but she was too fast to catch. All we could see was her face," Ulquiorra replied monotonously.

"She was too fast? You know what will happen if she goes to the cops and tells them everything. We'll go to prison for some time and that shit I don't wanna do!"

"But we could clearly see her face. It's enough to find her and shut her up. After all, not many people have grey eyes and bright orange hair. Kinda like you Grimmjow," Harribel replied coolly.

"She's got orange hair? Wow, never seen that. Alright, we'll find her and kidnap her for some time. Guess that's enough to shut her up. But I don't want that you beat her up or something like that. We've already got enough problems," Grimmjow said to the whole gang who nodded in agreement, except for Nnoitora who only snorted at the command. Catching a girl and not even doing something to her. What a joke!

"Hey Grimmjow, you sure you don't wanna do something to her. She must be pretty cute. Not even having sex with her would be a waste of time."

"Nnoitora I said to not hurt her. Just do as I say and perhaps I'll give ya some time with her alone. But only perhaps."

"Alright, got it. Well then I'm off to some bar to have some fun. Good evening," Nnoitora said with an evil smirk on his face. He always made that face when he was about to rape some poor girl. He's actually the worst member of the whole gang. Even Ulquiorra was nicer than him although you couldn't see it because he always had the same expression.

'Well then, let's see who this chick is. Perhaps she's even attractive.'

With that he laid don on the Couch he'd been sitting on and could only wonder what kind of girl would have orange hair. Really a weird color. But then again, he was the one with the spiky blue hair that draw everyone's attention.

**Well what do u think? I hope I'm not too untalented for writing something like this. **

**Please review and gimme some ideas as to what I could include in the story, also about other pairings. I was thinking on pairing Tatsuki with Ulquiorra but I'm not really sure. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

It was another normal day of school and Orihime happily ate her lunch with her best friends Tatsuki and Chizuru. She could not really keep up with their conversation and only thought about what she'd seen last night. 'I hope they won't come after me. After all, I saw their faces and I can't imagine that they're too happy about that. Oh no! What if they've already found out who I am and try to threaten me?!' she thought in panic.

"Orihime, is something wrong?" Tatsuki asked worriedly. She knew that her friend often spaced out or daydreamed but she'd never seen her look so worried.

"Huh? Oh, yes everything's just fine. Why do you ask?"

"You looked as if something was troubling you."

"No, no. I'm perfectly fine. No need to worry!" she responded cheerfully.

Tatsuki shrugged and continued her conversation with Chizuru. But truth was Orihime wasn't fine at all.

Lunch went by quickly and soon school ended and Orihime began to head for her part-time job. As she exited the school gate, she noticed someone leaning on the wall and staring at her. The person looked quite suspicious to her so she walked a little faster. As she rounded a corner, she noticed that the person was following her and began to become really scared. She hurriedly ran to her workplace and tried to ignore the person that was now on the other side of the shop, sitting on a bench. It was a young man with pink hair and glasses.

As she had finished with her work, she walked as quickly as she could and finally reached her apartment. Relieved, she ate something and then put on her pajamas. As she looked out of the window she could see the boy with pink hair. 'He followed me home. What if he's a member of Pantera and is her to threaten me or find out my address so that they can kidnap me?!' When she looked out the window again, the boy was gone and she told herself that she was simply imagining things. That night, she dreamed about her being surrounded by at least 5 men. They all had a disgusting grin on their faces and looked at her with hunger evident in their eyes. One of them jumped up on her and pushed her to the ground. He took out a knife and began to rip her top open. Then the others began to close in on her and touch her everywhere. "NO!" Orihime jumped up from her dream and panted heavily. She checked her body but she still had her top on and nobody was in the room. She tried to get back to sleep but couldn't so she just stayed up for the rest of the night.

The next morning was a Saturday and she and Tatsuki met at the cinema to watch the new movie. After they'd left the cinema, they went to do some shopping and eventually stopped at the playground and talked some. Suddenly Tatsuki stopped in midsentence and pointed at someone in the entrance. Orihime first couldn't see the face of the boy but then she recognized him. It was the guy that she had seen together with the girl that night. His emotionless green eyes stared at her and he had his hands in his pockets.

"What's that guy doing here staring at us?"

"I think we should leave."

"What? Why? Do you know him?"

"Not exactly. But he's dangerous so let's go."

"Is he really dangerous? I think he looks quite attractive."

"What?! No, he's dangerous!"

"Oh come on Orihime. He doesn't look that dangerous. And after all, I have the black belt in karate so I can keep myself safe. No need to worry. You know what; I'll go over and talk with him."

Orihime could only stare in surprise and worry at Tatsuki who walked calmly over to the boy.

Ulquiorra noticed that the girl with the black, spiky hair walked straight into his direction and was a little surprised at the confident look the girl had, almost as if she wasn't scared at all. Normally people, especially girls didn't even dare go near him because of his emotionless face. But this girl just stopped in front of him and began chatting with him as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Hey, why are you staring at us like that? What's your name by the way?"

"It is none of your business as to why I am looking at you two. And for the second question, my name is Ulquiorra."

"Wow, that's quite an unusual name. Well, why are you here? Would you like to go eat some ice cream or watch a movie some time with me?"

Now this really surprised him. The girl had just asked him out even if she didn't even know him. "Sure, why not. I will give you my number so that you can contact me when you have time." "Thanks. Well then, 'till the next time we meet. Hope that'll be soon!" With that, Tatsuki happily walked over to Orihime who stared wide-eyed at her.

"Please don't tell me you asked him out."

"Yeah, why not? He's cute and he has a weird name but I still like him. He has an interesting aura."

"Tatsuki no! He's part of 'Pantera'! He's dangerous!" Orihime began to wave her hands in front of her and tried to explain just how dangerous Ulquiorra was. "So what? He didn't look as if he would hurt me otherwise, he would have already done it or said 'no' to my invitation. Listen Orihime. I know you don't want me to get hurt but he really isn't such a bad guy. Just believe in me. I know what I do." "Alright, I will trust you but please be careful." They both hugged each other and went home.

Oh if only Tatsuki would know what she'd seen that night when Ulquiorra had beaten up all those guys. 'I hope you know what you're doing Tatsuki.'

That time she didn't even realize that she was the one who was most in danger.

-Base of Pantera-

Szayel walked into the old building and immediately went to Grimmjow's room. He knocked and then entered. Grimmjow was asleep on the couch, as usual. He slept most of the day but when there was a big fight between them and another gang, he was the first to start fighting.

"Hey, Grimmjow. I'm back. I've found out who the girl is and also where she lives."

Grimmjow lazily perked open one eye and looked at Szayel impatiently, waiting for him to continue. "Well, tell me or do you need an invitation?"

"Her name is Orihime Inoue and she goes to Karakura High school. She lives in a small apartment complex on the sided of Karakura. She doesn't look very strong but I've heard that she has some special hairpins that she can use to attack or heal. It would be wise to attack her from behind so that she won't notice it."

"Alright. Well then, we're gonna take her tomorrow in the evening when she comes back from her job. Tell the others that too. You and Ulquiorra are gonna do the job and remember: Don' hurt her. That's it."

With that, Szayel left and told Ulquiorra about their job.

"Let's see what kind of person you are Orihime Inoue," Grimmjow said to himself while smirking.

**Well, it could be that I won't update for some time because we're gonna go on a trip. But don't worry, I'll continue as soon as I'm back.**

**Send me reviews and comments please, I'd really appreciate them!**

**Bye then! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

It was the last day of school and only 5 minutes divided the students from their long awaited holidays. Orihime stared impatiently at the clock. And then finally it was 4 p.m. and school was finally out. The students cheered in joy and ran out to meet up with their friends. Orihime silently walked home to have a shower, eat something and then just sleep. She was so tired from all the tests they've had these last two weeks that she swore she would sleep until noon. All of her friends went on vacation with their families and so she would be alone all those three weeks.

She walked by an empty alley when suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and dragged her by the arm into the shadows. She was so surprised that she could only gasp as she suddenly felt pain in her head and everything went black. The last she could hear were two voices; one cold and emotionless and the other rather lustful.

"Nnoitra, did Grimmjow not say that we are not supposed to harm her in any way?" Ulquiorra asked a rather excited Nnoitra. The latter just turned around and grinned even wider than normal. "Why Ulquiorra, I didn't really hurt her so don't piss your pants. The little bitch's just fine." Ulquiorra glared at him for a few seconds but then let it go and they both went back to the base of the gang. There, they positioned Orihime on a chair and tied her hands behind her back so that she couldn't flee when she woke up. Then they left the room and told Grimmjow that their 'guest' was there.

"Good. You didn't harm her, did you?" he asked rather intimidating.

"Nah, just knocked her out so that the little bitch won't make a fuss. Don't wanna be caught by the police while kidnapping her. She ain't worth the trouble."

"Ok. You can go home, tell the others too. I'll stay here to watch over her, after all, I live here, " Grimmjow said as he got up from the couch and walked towards the room where Orihime was.

"What, you're gonna have some fun with the chick while we're out," Nnoitra said while looking mockingly over at Grimmjow.

"Nnoitra, I'm not like you who would fuck everyting that has legs. Just go home or to a Brothel," Grimmjow said while grinning back, also mockingly with a glint in his eyes that told Nnoitra to get the hell out. Nnoitra just snarled but then finally left with the others.

Grimmjow opened the door and saw that Orihime was still sleeping. So he went to the couch that was at the other side of the room and sat down. As he looked at her sleeping form, he noticed that her hair color was really odd, but then again he had electric blue hair so he wasn't one to talk. 'She really is beautiful if you look up close. And she doesn't have a bad body either.' Suddenly she began to move a little and he was quite happy that she was finally awake.

Orihime woke with her hands being tied behind her back, which she found quite odd. As her eyes began to adjust to the dim light in the room, she noticed that she was in an old building which looked as if it would collapse any second. She noticed that she was sitting on a chair near a wall. She tried to free her hands, but they were tied too fast.

"So you're finally up. How're ya feeling?" she heard a voice ask in front of her. She was sure that it was the voice of a male because it had been rather dark and harsh. As she looked in front of her, she could see a young man sitting on a couch just opposite of her. He must have been two years older than her and had spiky blue hair with matching eyes. He was a lot taller than her, perhaps a head more and didn't look weak at all. He looked rather intimidating to her and so she was speechless when the man approached her.

"Hey, I asked ya a question. Are ya gonna answer it or not?" Grimmjow asked while looking over Orihime's slender form. She finally found her voice back and tried to answer in a clear tone.

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine. W-who are you?" "Me? Ah right you don't know a thing. I'm Grimmjow Jaequerjaques, leader of _Pantera_." "Why am I here?" "Well you saw two of my members beatin' up some guys and I can't let you go tell the cops. Don't wanna go to jail ya know." " I-I didn't see a t-thing. I swear. I-I w-won't tell a-anyone." "I wanna believe ya but I still have to make sure you really mean it." "Then what are you going to do with me?" Orihime asked with horror in her eyes. She could already see her body lying in some corner, torn up and throat slit or even worse. She knew that this gang didn't joke around and would even kill to keep themselves save.

Grimmjow could see the fear and horror in the girl's eyes and suddenly he felt a little guilty for frightening her like that. He sighed and crouched in front of her so that he was eye-level with her. "Look, I'm not gonna kill ya or somethin' like that. I'm just gonna keep you here for some time. Also, the others won't do anything to you so don't worry about 'em." He felt like he had to tell her that she wouldn't get hurt to calm her down. Normally he wasn't the emotional type, but this girl was different. He felt like he had to protect her.

Orihime stared into Grimmjow's blue eyes. She couldn't really understand why he was nice to her even though they were some kind of enemies. After all, she could go to the police and rat them all out. He could just kill her and the problem would be solved but instead he actually tried to calm her down. 'How weird. Now I feel totally calm, even though I should be scared of him. But somehow, he makes me feel… save.' Orihime was quite confused over her own emotions and didn't know what to make of them. But she could figure that out later.

As Grimmjow saw that she'd called down, he went around her and began to untie her hands. "I'm gonna lock you up in here so that you won't be able to run away. But don't even think about it anyway, I live here and sleep just next door and believe me; I have good ears." Orihime tried not to chuckle at that last fact. He finished untying her hands and felt her relax. Then he turned around and locked the door behind him. He went to his couch and went to sleep right away.

Orihime was quite perplexed over the situation she was in. She was a hostage but her captor had untied her hands and had actually been trying to comfort her. 'This guy really isn't as evil as I thought. And let's be honest, he is quite handsome. Well, there's nothing I can do for the moment. I guess I'll just go to sleep.' She went to the couch that Grimmjow had been sitting on and made herself comfortable. She drifted into sleep and his time she didn't dream about flying or her family's horrible death like usual. No, this time she dreamt about a young man with blue hair and herself. They had children and lived in a house near her old home. It was a wonderful dream.

**Sorry for not updating for some time now. Hope you liked this chapter as well and please don't forget to review and perhaps give me some ideas. Till next time, bye bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

As Orihime woke up the next morning, she was quite confused. This didn't look like her apartment at all, but then she remembered what had happened the night before. 'That's right, I got kidnapped. And there was this man…What was his name again? Oh that's right, it was Grimmjow.' She looked around and saw that she was still alone. The sun had begun to rise so it must have been early in the morning. She got up and went to the door to see if she could hear anything. As she pressed her ear against it, she could only hear a faint sound which was actually Grimmjow's snoring. The sound stopped and she heard a couch creaking. 'I guess he woke up.' Orihime got back to the couch as she heard the male approaching her room. As the door was opened, she was blinded for a moment by the sudden light.

"Morning'. How are you? Guess you're hungry," Grimmjow said while ruffling his hair to bring some shape into it. He looked tired and Orihime guessed that he wasn't a morning person like her.

"I'm fine, though I really am a little hungry," she replied while trying to stay calm. After all, this man was still her captor, no matter how good he looked. "Could I please get something to eat?" she asked carefully. 'Don't want to upset him,' she thought to herself.

"There're some eggs. You can make yourself an omelet. There also should be some bread though I'm not sure." "You're going to let me cook by myself?" "Who said you're gonna be alone. I'll be there watchin' what you're doing," Grimmjow replied while smirking. 'I would have thought so. He isn't stupid enough to leave me alone,' Orihime thought. Grimmjow led her to the small, still functioning kitchen the building had. She went to the small fridge and took five eggs and a small bottle of wasabi. At this, Grimmjow had to crack an eyebrow as he wondered why she would need the wasabi. Orihime went to the hotplate and began pouring some oil into an old pan. She set it on the plate and cracked the eggs in an old bowl, added some salt and a lot of pepper to it and began to stir the mix. When she was done, she poured it into the pan and let it roast for a few minutes. Before it was completely done, she took two plates and placed them on the shabby looking table at which Grimmjow sat, watching every of her movements carefully.

"Why two plates?"

"Well, I thought you would also like some since you haven't eaten anything yet. It's enough for two after all."

Grimmjow had to smirk at the statement. He had kidnapped her and she was cooking for him instead of insulting him. 'What an unordinary girl. Cooking for the enemy,' he thought as Orihime divided the portion equally on the two plates and gave him a fork and a knife.

"Enjoy your meal, I hope you'll like it," Orihime said joyfully before taking a bite. "Mmmhhhh… It's really good, but there's something missing… Oh, right!" she exclaimed while hitting her open palm with her right hand. "The wasabi's missing!" She hurried to the hotplate where she'd placed the wasabi earlier. Taking a spoon, she placed a lot of the green condiment on her plate. Grimmjow watched with interest as she dipped a piece of her omelet into the wasabi and then put it into her mouth. He thought she would jump up and begin to search for water to eliminate the fire in her mouth. But no, she just smiled and took another bite with even more wasabi on it. Grimmjow was so stunned that he just stared at her for a few moments. Never before had he seen a person eating that much wasabi without beginning to cry from the spicy taste. Even Ulquiorra's expression changed when he ate something with wasabi and that meant something! So how was this girl able to eat so much of the condiment without the slightest of reactions? 'Is she even human?'

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow immediately snapped out of his thoughts as Orihime looked at him with her big, grey eyes and her head cocked to the side.

"It's nothin' but you have to answer me one question: How are you able to eat all that wasabi? Why do you even eat it with omelet? I've never seen anybody eating omelet with wasabi."

"Oh well, I don't have much money and so I had to eat all sorts of things. And because eggs and wasabi aren't that expensive I've began to eat them together. All my friends think that it's weird but I really like it."

"You live on your own? What about your family?" Grimmjow asked curiously.

"They were killed when I was 10. My dad had a company, but they had financial problems and so he had to borrow money. Unfortunately, he borrowed it from the Yakuza. He couldn't pay it back after the bank had gone bankrupt. Of course the Yakuza wanted their money back and began to threaten my father, but my family didn't have any money left." She paused for a moment to see Grimmjow's reaction. He was looking at her with great attention and she figured that he wanted her to continue her story. She took a deep breath and continued. "Then one evening, three men came to our house. They told my father that this was his last chance and my father begged them to give him more time. But they said that they couldn't wait any longer. Then they… they began to… to stab my father, then my mother and finally my younger sister and my older brother. I watched as they fell to the ground and a pool of blood began to form under their bodies." Orihime began to sob as tears rolled down her cheeks and she slightly shook from the horrible memory. "They let me live. They wanted to state an example as to what the Yakuza could do. After that, I stayed with my grandparents, but they soon died. When I was 14, I began to work part-time and bought a small flat. Since then I've been living alone." At this point Orihime broke down and began to cry hysterically. All the horrible pictures in her mind would never leave her until she died and she often had nightmares about that night.

Grimmjow sat silently while watching Orihime cry and shake violently. For the second time in his life he was really shocked. The first time had been when Starrk had died in a fight between their gang and a rival group. But this time it wasn't a personal experience but the experience of a stranger. He shouldn't care for her at all, but at that moment he just wanted to hug her and tell her that he was sorry. She looked so fragile and hurt as she cried.

He stood up, took their plates and put them in the sink. Then he went over to Orihime and lifted her up by the arm. She was so weak and exhausted that she followed his movement without protest. Before he realized what he was doing, Grimmjow had his arms wrapped around Orihime's slender form and began to pet her head to calm her down. "It's okay, you won't be hurt here. I'll protect you." He didn't know what made him say that but he just had to.

Orihime was confused as Grimmjow began to lift her up by her arm. She was even more confused as he began to press her head against his firm chest and wrapped his arms around her back. Her eyes widened as she felt his hand on her head and heard his husky voice near her ear. "It's okay, you won't be hurt here. I'll protect you." Her breath caught in her throat at his last words. Those three simple words made her feel completely save and she soon found herself calming down. Normally she would need half an hour to calm down, but this man made her calm down in less than five minutes. 'It's really odd. I feel save while I'm with him and I'm not scared of him. What is this warm feeling in my chest? I feel it every time I'm with him. Could it be… that I like Grimmjow?' At this, her heart jumped and now she was sure. She liked or even loved Grimmjow. She began to think about all the consequences but soon her mind began to shut off. She only wanted to stay in Grimmjow's arms where she felt save the most and wanted this moment to never end.

Grimmjow felt kind of awkward, having the girl pressed against him and petting her head all the time. He didn't know what had gotten into him. He never was one for comfort or showing emotions like affection or care. But with this girl he was different. He truly cared about her and didn't want her to get hurt or cry. 'What the hell's wrong with me. Acting all emotional. It couldn't be that I like her, could it?' As he felt his heart jump, he realized that he really liked her. 'Well, shit, this is troublesome.' But after a few moments he accepted his feelings and just enjoyed the warmth of Orihime's body and the feel of her silky, long hair under his hand.

As Grimmjow let go of her again, Orihime began to blush and Grimmjow had to clear his throat to hide his embarrassment. He looked at her for a few moments and then went to the couch where he'd been sleeping on in the night. He sat down and Orihime soon followed him. She sat close by him and he just put on the TV to have an occupation. Neither of them said a word but they secretly enjoyed the company of the other one. This continued on till the evening when Orihime made omelet again.

They sat at the table, neither again saying a word until Orihime stood up and washed her plate. As she opened to door to go to bed, she turned around and looked at Grimmjow. "Good night," she said faintly. She didn't really expect an answer. "Good night." She turned around, eyes wide and saw that Grimmjow was eating again. She smiled at the faint but visible blush and closed the door behind her. 'I guess he doesn't really know how to express his emotions. But he's still cute when he's blushing.' She giggled and then drifted off to sleep. She dreamed about Grimmjow and her again and she was sure that Grimmjow was dreaming the same. And she wasn't that wrong.

**So here's the new chapter. Hope you liked it. I know it's a little fluff but I still hope you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as possible and I also have to come up with Tatsuki and Ulquiorra's relationship. Well then, till next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Orihime awoke, she noticed that it was extremely early, perhaps 5 in the morning. She tried to get back to sleep but couldn't, so she decided to somehow occupy herself. When went to the door, she noticed that it wasn't locked like it was supposed to be. 'I guess Grimmjow forgot to lock it yesterday. It was a weird day after all.' As she turned the knob of the door, she opened it only enough to peek into the room. She couldn't see much but then she spotted Grimmjow. He was still lying on the couch, sleeping contently. What kind of surprised her was the way he was sleeping; his body was curled up in a ball and he had his head tucked near his chest. He reminded her of a cat and she had to smile at the sight. To think that a person like Grimmjow would sleep like that was quite funny.

As she looked on she could see that he was mumbling in his sleep. She couldn't really hear what it was, but when he began to scowl and toss and turn around she realized that he was probably having a nightmare. She carefully went over to him and took a closer look at his face. Then she spotted a free seat and sat down, not far from him. She was sitting there for hardly two minutes when Grimmjow suddenly laid his head on her lap. She blushed like mad but realized that he wasn't scowling anymore. 'I guess he's more relaxed now. He looks so calm when he's sleeping,' she thought to herself. Unconsciously, she began to stroke his hair. It was surprisingly soft, not as she had imagined it to be.

This continued on for another two hours until Grimmjow woke up. At first, he was surprised that his head was lying on something really comfortable and he could feel something warm pressed against his back. Then he noticed that someone was stroking his head and his eyes snapped open. As he looked up, he could clearly see Orihime's face. She hadn't noticed him waking up yet and continued what she was doing. She looked like a goddess with her orange, bright hair and her cloudy grey eyes. She looked perfectly at ease, not bothered at all that his head was on her lap. As she felt his body tense, she looked down to see him watching her with curious eyes. She blushed immediately and tried to say something but no words would come out.

Grimmjow watched amused as she tried to find words to explain the situation they were in and had to grin at her confused and troubled look. Then he decided that he actually liked her stroking his head and buried his head deeper in her lap. This action caused Orihime to turn bright red.

"Uhm… I… I wasn't doing anything! I swear! ...It was just… ehm… you were having a bad dream and I just sat beside you and you laid your head on m lap so I decided to… ehm how should I say… help you relax and so I began to-" She got cut off in the middle of her explanation though when Grimmjow gently took hold of her hand.

"It's okay, don't worry. I ain't gonna do something to ya. In fact, I wanted to ask you to continue what you were doing." At this, Orihime's eyes widened as she began to process his words. He wasn't mad at her but wanted her to continue stroking his hair!

She nodded dumbfounded and laid her hand on his head again and began to stroke. Grimmjow closed his eyes and just relaxed in the feel and comfortable warmth that came from her body. Orihime closed her eyes too at the peace. But a sudden sound caused her to stop her action and look at the entrance of the building. Grimmjow had heard the sound too and was up in the split of a second, fixing his hair.

A few seconds went by until a person entered. Orihime's eyes widened. It was the boy that she'd seen in that night. The boy Tatsuki had asked out. The boy looked like before, lazy green eyes looking at them without any sign of emotion and he was still as pale as ever. He looked over at them and just nodded his head. He came over to them and began to speak with his monotone voice.

"Good morning. I see the prisoner is out of her room. Do you not think that you are a little bit too reckless Grimmjow? She could run away easily after all."

"Don't worry, I won't let her," Grimmjow retorted pissed off. It had been such a nice morning but that asshole just had to show up. "What do you want here anyway Ulquiorra? I thought you were all on vacation." At this Grimmjow had to smirk. He just couldn't imagine Ulquiorra in some club partying like the others would. He wasn't that kind of guy.

"You are informed wrong. I did not go with them. They will be coming back tonight anyway. In fact, I stayed here because I had to do something better," At this, he looked over at Orihime. Something better? He couldn't mean…

"What, don't tell me you have a fuckin' date?" When Ulquiorra didn't respond, Grimmjow had to laugh. "Really now? What kind of girl would want a date with you?"

"Actually, the woman's friend here has a date with me later. I believe her name was Tatsuki Arisawa, right?" The question wasn't directed at Grimmjow but at Orihime who looked at him with wide, round eyes. 'So Tatsuki really did it. She really asked him out after all the warnings I gave her about this guy. But, I can't really say anything against it. After all, I love their leader so why shouldn't she be allowed to go out with this guy? And tatuj´ki said that he wasn't so bad, right?' She debated with herself, not noticing the looks Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were giving her.

"Hey, Orihime, you there?" Grimmjow asked while waving his hand in front of her face. Orihime immediately snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him confused.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. You are right, her name is Tatsuki. When are you going to meet her?" she asked Ulquiorra.

"Tonight at eight. What does it have to do with you?"

"I'm her best friend! I just tell you this; take good care of her or I'll show you some karate. And trust me, you won't like it!" Orihime said confidently while looking him straight in the eyes. She normally wasn't the type to threaten someone, but when it came to her friends, she turned into an entirely different person. She wouldn't care who her opponent was at that moment.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were both quite perplexed by the straightforwardness and courage the girl in front of them had. Nobody dared to threaten them, but this girl was something different. Grimmjow had to grin at her behavior and Ulquiorra nodded his head to tell her he had understood. Then he left and the two were alone again.

"Wow, never seen you so worked up for something. I always thought you were the calm type," Grimmjow commented. Orihime realized only now what she'd done and blushed. Seeing this, Grimmjow had to laugh. 'This girl really is something. Threatening a member of my gang and then blushing from embarrassment at her actions.'

"Come on, I'll make us breakfast. I'm starving to death." Grimmjow went over to the kitchen and Orihime followed him a few minutes later, after coming over her embarrassment. They ate omelet again but this time, they talked about all sorts of stuff; like hobbies, favorite meal and color. Grimmjow soon found out that Orihime indeed had an interesting sense of taste, if not abnormal. The day went by peacefully with them watching TV together or talking to each other. But suddenly there was a call and Grimmjow stormed out of the building while cursing like mad.

Apparently, some stupid members of a rival gang had attacked some of 'Pantera's' members and now they were all fighting. As the leader, Grimmjow had to defend his territory of course. Before he had left though, he'd told Orihime to stay inside the building, lock the door and keep quiet. At first she didn't understand what he meant with keeping quiet, but then she got it; he couldn't protect her when he was fighting somewhere else and so she wasn't allowed to make herself noticeable to other people. Even though the building was away from the city, there were still thugs and rival gang members around who could hurt her.

She did as she was told to and went to the couch again. There, she lay down and began to drift into sleep. Her last thought was something that surprised her. She hadn't been thinking about escaping while Grimmjow's absence. No, her only thought was: 'Please, don't let him get hurt.'

As Grimmjow arrived at the fighting place, some of his members looked quite tired. But he didn't have time to care about them as he immediately joined them in the fight. As he got attacked from behind with a baseball bat, he simply grabbed the piece of metal and twisted the owner's arm. The boy cried out in pain and let go which gave Grimmjow the opportunity to slam his fist into the boy's face. He was immediately knocked out and the others looked at him curiously.

"Who the hell do you think you're attacking, you bastards?!" he roared at them. A man who looked like a typical delinquent went in front of the rival group and snorted. "And who might you be, you asshole? Huh? We're the 'Vizards'. So hold your tongue you little brat!"

"Who're you calling a brat?! I'm Grimmjow Jaequerjaques, leader of 'Pantera'. Why did you idiots attack us?!"

The man's eyes widened as he heard Grimmjow's name and the name of the gang. He hadn't thought that he was fighting 'Pantera'. He thought those brats were just some punks and because he didn't have anything better to do, he attacked them to have some fun. But now… He backed down a little and Grimmjow could see that the man was too afraid to even move. But as he turned around, he suddenly felt pain in his side. He looked down to see a knife. Blood was dripping from its edge and the man was grinning like a psycho. "What the hell do you think you're…doing?!" Grimmjow asked angry while pulling the knife out and slamming his fist into the man's face. The man stumbled back and Grimmow delivered a harsh kick to his side which made him lose his balance. As he was falling forward, Grimmjow slammed his knee into the man's face and let him fall to the ground, knocked out and bleeding from the nose.

He panted hard and began to stumble back to the base. The others were too busy with helping their friends to notice him. He was bleeding a lot and barely made it to the door on which he knocked.

Orihime awoke to a knock on the door. She hurriedly went over to the door and asked, "Who is it?" "It's me," she heard Grimmjow answer and quickly opened the door. He sounded out of breath but that must have been because of all of the fighting. At least that's what she thought. But when she opened the door, she could barely say 'hello' as Grimmjow fell against her shoulder. She was confused, but then she noticed the blood that was dripping from his side and her eyes immediately widened in shock. She grabbed his arm and slung it over her shoulder to help him move over to the couch. She was just glad that Grimmjow didn't pass out, seeing that he was much bigger and heavier than her. She couldn't move him alone. When they arrived at the couch, she laid him down on his back and began to roll up his shirt. The wound was big and wouldn't stop bleeding.

"What happened?!" she asked while beginning to search for a piece of cloth and water to wash off the blood. She couldn't show him her power. He would think she was some kind of monster like some other people had. It would hurt her too much. "Some idiots attacked us and then one of these idiots attacked me while I wasn't looking. Damn bastard," Grimmjow answered while panting heavily. As she had found everything she needed, she gently began to wash the blood off from the side of the wound and carefully began to move closer to the cut. She could tell in how much pain Grimmjow was and the wound was still bleeding. At this point he would die from blood loss. She decided that she had no other choice and looked at him.

"I'm going to heal you but you have to promise me something." Grimmjow looked at her through his pain and waited for her to continue. "Please, don't get afraid of me." That sentence made him wonder what she'd do, but he was in too much pain to think about it and simply nodded. Orihime sighed once. 'Here we go,' she thought.

"Soten Kisshun." Her hairpins turned it two lights and formed a shield above Grimmjow. His eyes widened at the spectacle. "I reject!" Suddenly, his wound began to close itself up and after a few minutes it was as if he had never been stabbed. He looked at his wound in confusion, then at Orihime. "Wha… What did you do?" was all he could say. Orihime lightly smiled at him and began explaining. "I healed you. I have special powers which are sealed inside these hairpins," she pointed at her Shun Shun Rikka. "I can use them to heal or to attack, though I only use them to heal." Grimmjow was still looking at her in awe. He hadn't imagined that this girl had such an enormous power.

Instead of saying anything, he simply draped his arm around her lower back and pulled her body against his. He gently laid his head on top of hers and breathed in her scent. It was a special one, like everything else about this girl. Orihime understood that he wanted to thank her this way and simply rested her head on his chest. It wasn't so bad that she'd been kidnapped after all. They stayed like that for some time. Then they sat on the couch and still hugged each other. This was also how they fell asleep, leaning in each other's arms.

**Well here's the 5****th**** chapter. Hope you liked it and don't worry, the big romance will soon come. Please review. Till next time until then! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

The days went by peacefully and the two became closer and closer with each passing day. That particular day was a Thursday and Grimmjow was off to do some shopping and so Orihime was alone in the building. She was sitting on the couch and reading a book that Grimmjow had given her. She hadn't been in her 'prison cell' for the last days because Grimmjow thought it wasn't needed anymore.

As she continued on reading, the door opened and at first she thought it was Grimmjow who was back, but it wasn't him. It was a tall man with black hair that went to his shoulder and an eye patch over his left eye. He looked over to her and the grin that he was wearing was becoming bigger with each passing second.

"Well what do we have here? Grimmjow left you all alone by yourself? Bad mistake of him," Nnoitora said while constantly walking closer to her. Orihime could feel that this guy wasn't a good one. She pressed herself a little further into the couch to try and hide herself in it, but the couch eventually stopped.

"W-who are you?" she asked weakly with fear in her voice. Nnoitora only grinned wider at this and he leaned so close that his lips brushed by her ear. "Me? I'm Nnoitora and you and I are going to have some fun, girl." With that said he leaned back and started to push her shirt upwards. She tried to get his hands away from her but he only grabbed her small hands in his larger ones and held them firm against her side. As she tried to scream for help, he clapped his other hand over her mouth and whispered near her ear, "It's useless, there's no one here. So just be a good girl and be quiet." Then he pushed one leg between her legs and let go of her hands, seeing that she was too scared to scream or try to run away. He ripped her shirt off of her body which only left her in her bra and her skirt that didn't really cover much. He proceeded to lick her neck down to her bosom. Orihime could only stare on helplessly and cry as she had no chance to win against him if she were to fight him. She couldn't even get him off of her.

'Why? Why do all the bad things always happen to me? My family gets killed but I survive, I get kidnapped and now I'm about to get rapped. And what do I do? Nothing. I'm so useless. Someone. Please someone help me! Grimmjow!' Just as she thought everything was over she heard the door bang open and someone yell something. She felt Nnoitora's body being pulled away from her and heard a cracking sound as if a bone was being broken. As she looked up she could see Grimmjow, rage in his eyes with Nnoitora standing before him. He bled out of the nose and it was abnormally bent to the left. She figured that Grimmjow had punched him so hard that his nose was broken.

"Nnoitora, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm just having some fun with our prisoner ain't nothing wrong with that."

"Right. Now get out! I don't want t see you here anymore. I've been putting up with your sick games for long enough but now you've reached the limit. You're out of the gang. If you ever come back here or do something to Orihime, you won't get away that easily. Understood?!" Nnoitora was on the verge of complaining, but then he saw that it wasn't the best time to upset Grimmjow any further. So he spat some blood to the ground and then left.

As Grimmjow turned to look at Orihime, he could see her torn shirt and her messy skirt. She looked totally scared and one second he thought she would faint, but then she looked up at him and ran straight into his arms. She immediately began to cry and held on to him like he was life itself. He embraced her firmly and began to stroke her hair like she'd done once to calm her down.

"It's okay, he won't hurt you anymore and I won't leave you alone again. Ever."

"I-I was so scared, I thought he was going to rape me and that nobody would come. I couldn't do anything, only watch him do it. It was so scary!" She could feel her knees buckle under her and almost slumped to the ground if Grimmjow hadn't held her so firmly. She tightened her hold and slowly looked up to look at him. He was also looking at her and they slowly closed the gap that was between them until their lips touched. At first it was a hesitant kiss but seeing that neither of them backed away, she began to press a little more and so they deepened the kiss. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity until they broke apart for air. They were both painting heavily and looked into each other's eyes.

"Um… That was… nice… I guess," Orihime said after getting her breathing in check again. Grimmjow only nodded and then they kissed again, but this time much more passionate than before. As they broke apart again, Orihime sighed and leaned her head against Grimmjow's chest and sighed contently. "You know Grimmjow. I think it was kind of lucky that I was kidnapped by your group. Else, we wouldn't have met and I would never have fallen in love with you." She stopped as she realized that she'd just told him that she actually loved him. She looked up at him and saw that he was actually smiling. "You're right. Neither would I have fallen in love with you." Her eyes widened at his words, but soon she smiled as well and kissed him again, but this time only lightly on the lips.

They spent the evening peacefully with watching TV and when it was time to go to bed, they went to Orihime's 'cell' and cuddled up next to each other. The couch in her room was bigger and so they had more space there and it was unlikely that one of them was going to fall off the couch. This routine continued for some days and they enjoyed every minute of it, because they both knew that they had to part ways eventually. But until then, they would make the best out of their time.

**Sorry for not updating for some time but here's the new chapter. Hope you like it. I'm thinking about finishing the story in 3-4 chapters so that I can perhaps start with another one but I'm not sure. If you have any ideas, let me know. Reviews are appreciated as always.**

**Till next time then, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

As so often in the past days, Orihime awoke in Grimmjow's arms. They'd slept together on the couch again. He had his arms around her, holding her securely against his chest. She had her head tucked under his jaw and snuggled a little closer to him. It was cold in the building because it didn't have a heater and the winter was coing closer and closer, and so the only way she could get warmth was by lying close by Grimmjow's side with the blanket over them. She looked at his face and saw that he was still asleep, so she brought one hand up to his head and began to stroke his hair like she'd done it once. To her surprise he actually purred like a cat and faintly smiled in his sleep. She giggled at that and continued stroking his head until his eyes slowly opened.

"Morning," she said with a gentle smile. He only grumbled and pulled her even closer to him.

"How come you're always up so early?" he asked her with his eyes closed. "Oh come on. It's not that early, it's already past nine." "That _is_ early." She lightly shook her head and decided to stay a little longer in bed.

A half hour passed until she finally couldn't stand it anymore and got up. Not like snuggling with him was annoying. No, she loved it over everything else. She just had to do something to occupy herself once she was up and so she decided to make breakfast. She was sure that, once he smelled the food, he'd get up pretty fast. She went into the kitchen and prepared some toast with roasted bacon and an omelet. She set the wasabi on the table, not like he would use it but she just couldn't go without it. As soon as the food was on the table, the door to her room opened and Grimmjow stepped out, running his hand through his hair to get some order back into it. He lazily yawned, grabbed a glass out of the cupboard that hung over the sink, filled it with water and sat himself at the table.

They ate in silence. It was a routine since Grimmjow wasn't fully awake so _early_ in the morning. Afterwards, they decided to do some groceries shopping together. It wasn't the first time that he had taken her with him. They even went shopping sometimes when she didn't have any clean clothes anymore. The days of being captor and prisoner were long behind them as they had been together for one week. It may not seem long to other people, but to them, it was precious time that they enjoyed together.

They walked by some shops and bought the things they needed before heading back again. On their way back though, Orihime suddenly saw a sheet of paper with her face on it attached to a tree. She stopped and walked closer to inspect it. On it was neatly written: "_Orihime Inoue, 17 years old, has been missing for five weeks without any sign of her. If you have seen her, please contact the number below: xxxx-647." _She gasped as she realized that the phone number was Tatsuki's. She must have returned earlier from holidays and gone to her apartment only to find it empty. Orihime felt guilt rise in her, Tatsuki had been so worried that she would even hang up posters to find her. And what was she doing? She was enjoying her time with the man who'd actually kidnapped her and not even phoned her friend to tell her that she was fine.

She noticed Grimmjow coming closer. He stopped behind her and read the poster as well, also feeling guilty. Orihime's friends were worried about her and he still held her 'captive'. He looked down at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. Then he realized something; he had to let her go. It might be painful for the both of them, but it was the best for her. He couldn't keep her in that building all the time. In time, she would probably get sick from the cold with the winter approaching. She'd also been missing from school for quite some time now. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder and they continued their way back home.

When they arrived, Orihime put the groceries in the fridge while Grimmjow tried to figure out a way on how to tell her that they had to separate. For the moment. He turned around and saw that she'd finished putting everything away and was now sitting on the couch. He went to sit by her side and breathed in deeply once.

"Orihime, I think it's time for you to leave and go home again." Her eyes widened and for a moment she thought her heart would stop beating. She looked at him and saw that he was doing the same thing.

"Wha- What do you mean 'go home'? I thought I was going to stay here with you. Don't tell me that you don't like me anymore?!" She began to panic. What if he had been toying with her or had another woman already? "It's not something like that. I love you more than anyone else, but… You can't always stay here. Think about it. People are seriously worrying about you. And I don't mean that it's over between us or something. We can still see each other; you just won't be living here anymore. And you can go to school again-"

He wanted to say more but was cut short when the door was suddenly kicked in and in stormed a whole squad of the police. They had their guns out and were wearing vests to protect themselves. They spotted the two and immediately pointed their guns at them. "Hands in the air and don't move! This is the police! You are both under arrest!" Grimmjow and Orihime's eyes widened as they realized what was actually going on. But instead of trying to run away or something, Grimmjow stood still and let himself be handcuffed. Orihime did the same and as they were brought to the car, Grimmjow said to the officer in charge, "You can let the girl go, she's got nothing to do with the gang. By the way, how did you guys know where to find us?" "We'll see about the girl. As to how we knew your location; we got an anonymous tip from someone, saying that this building was the base of 'Pantera'. Now get in the car and no tricks." Of course Grimmjow knew who ratted them out. 'Nnoitora,' he thought as he and Orihime were being pushed into the car.

At the station it was verified that Orihime wasn't a member of the gang and had actually been held captive. The officers were actually a little ashamed that they didn't know of the kidnapping but soon didn't think about it anymore. She could go home after telling everything that had happened to an officer. Of course she tried to mention as often as possible that Grimmjow didn't touch her even once and had actually protected her. After that, she went home and took a warm bath and went to sleep. She just wanted to sleep and rest from everything that had happened. She didn't know what had happened to Grimmjow and no one had been willing to tell her anything. 'I just hope he's okay,' she thought before drifting off to sleep.

The next day, she visited Tatsuki first thing in the morning. Her best friend had been so happy to see her again that she had actually begun to cry out of relief and joy. She led Orihime inside the house and prepared some tea for the two of them.

"Where have you been? I was so worried that I even considered going to the police! I've been to your place several times but you were never there and then school started and you were always missing. The teachers all asked me questions about you being sick but I could only answer with 'I don't know'." "Tatsuki-chan, I'm sorry I made you worry. But you don't have to worry anymore, I'm fine." Orihime tried to sound as convincing as possible but suddenly she could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. And from there on she couldn't keep it in anymore and cried for quite some time with Tatsuki trying to comfort her. After she's calmed down, she told her best friend everything that had happened. From how she'd been kidnapped to how Nnoitora had almost rapped her until she was at the part where the police had barged in and taken the both of them to the station. She told Tatsuki how worried she was about Grimmjow and what would happen to him.

"So, you really love that guy even though he kidnapped you for five whole weeks." "I do. He might have kidnapped me, but as I already said, he also protected me. He's a good person. Just like you think of Ulquiorra." Tatsuki lightly blushed. "Yeah, well I have nothing against it seeing as I am also dating someone from the gang. And as you said, he really is a good person, so if that Grimmjow is the same as him, I'm happy for you." They both hugged each other and continued to talk some more until Orihime went home to prepare dinner.

As she was in front of the apartment complex, she noticed a postman looking for an address that he obviously couldn't find. So she went up to him and asked him if she could help him. "Yes, I have a letter for Miss Inoue Orihime of apartment number 9. Might you know where that is?" "Oh, that's me. Thank you very much." She took the letter and went upstairs. As she had locked the door again, she carefully opened the letter and began to read it. It was from the police and informed her that there would be a process against Grimmjow. It was scheduled to be held in two weeks and she was to go there to tell what had happened during her captivity. She sighed and went to the kitchen. So she would see him again in two weeks, in court. That certainly wasn't a romantic place for a reunion. 'I just hope that he won't be sentenced too hard.' She went to bed without having diner that evening.

The rest of the weeks she went to school and tried to get back into her normal life, but she just couldn't. She had to constantly think about Grimmjow and the process. It wasn't that long anymore.

**So there's the new chapter. Hope you guys didn't wait too long. I'm actually planning on finishing in 2 more chapters because I'll e going on vacation next week and after that school will start again, so I won't be having much time then. Guess I'll finish the story today.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

The day of the process had finally arrived and Orihime was nervously waiting in the hall to be called in. She was dressed in a black skirt that went to her knees with a white tank-top under a black vest. She wanted to look good for when she saw Grimmjow again. She nervously fumbled with the hem of her sleeves when she heard her name being called. She stood up and gulped once to calm down. Then she walked inside and kept her gaze straight in front of her. She could almost feel the stares of the other people on her and sat down at the table where the victims and witnesses are supposed to take place. The judge began to read her personalities aloud and asked her if they were correct. She answered with a 'yes' and looked to her left to see Grimmjow sitting there. He looked surprisingly calm to her even though the trial was about him and his future. The judge asked her to tell them what had happened. She began to tell her story once again, not leaving out one thing. The judge and the other people listened attentively until she was done.

Then the judge asked her, "Miss Inoue, you mentioned that he protected you from someone who tried to rape you, correct?" "Yes, he came just at the right moment. If he had come a little later, I don't know what would have happened to me," she responded with a light blush. Telling all those strangers that she was almost rapped was kind of embarrassing. "Do you still remember the name or at least the face of that man?" "His name is Nnoitora Jiruga I believe. He is also part of the gang but was thrown out of it after his attempt had failed. I believe he has done the worst things out of the entire group. I don't know any other members." That part was lied. Of course she knew Ulquiorra but she didn't want him to go to jail and Tatsuki being sad after she'd finally found someone whom she really liked. She'd always taken care of her in the past. It was time for her to do something for her best friend in return.

The judge continued to ask her some more questions, occasionally asking Grimmjow if what she said was true and that was it. When he was finished questioning her, she stood up to sit in the back of the room. She looked over at Grimmjow once and saw him smiling at her. She smiled back and listened to the rest of the process. When the judge and the other court men returned to read the judgemt, she clutched her hands.

"The court deems Grimmjow Jaquerjaquez quilty of kidnapping and violent actions against other citizens. We hereby sentence you to two years and eight months in jail. If you behave yourself, you could get released earlier." They took their place again and the judge added one more thing, "As for Nnoitora Jiruga, he will be arrested as soon as possible and will also face justice for attempting to rape someone and all the other things he's done." Orihime breathed out in relief. At least that bastard would get punished too. The other people were beginning to leave the room and Orihime looked over to Grimmjow one more time before he was being taken away.

The months went by not as fast as Orihime had wished it. She visited Grimmjow once every week and they always had something to talk about. She asked him how it was in jail and he only told her few things, which made her realize that it wasn't a pleasure to be there. Even for someone as though as him.

**-Two years later-**

Work and school together had been hard and so Orihime hadn't had much time to visit Grimmjow anymore. In fact, she could only visit him once every two months now. She was in her last year of high school and didn't really know what to do after it. It was December the 25th, Christmas eve. She wished she could go see Grimmjow but she had too much to do, even on Christmas evening. As she walked back to her apartment it began to snow heavily and she began to hurry. When she was only twenty feet away from the apartment complex, she noticed a tall figure leaning on the wall of the building. She squinted her eyes and suddenly they widened to the size of saucers. It couldn't be him. No way, he still had another eight months. But that blue hair was unmistakably his. As the figure raised its head she realized that it really was him. He grinned at her, looking as handsome as she remembered him to be, though she noticed that he'd gotten a little thinner. She began to run and almost tripped in the snow but still kept on running. He opened his arms and she practically jumped into them, hugging him as fast as she could. He was finally back.

They stayed like that until she raised her head and kissed him with all the passion and love that she could muster up. He was a little taken back at the action but soon enjoyed it and wrapped his arms around her even more. When they pulled apart, she smiled and began to cry out of joy. He took her up in his arms and carried her to the door, grabbed the key from her and unlocked the door. As he entered, he closed the door with his foot and went straight for her bedroom.

The next morning she woke up, she realized that she was in his arms and her head lay on his chest, rising and falling with his steady breathing. She snuggled closer and actually went back to sleep, which was rare for her but she just wanted to stay there longer with his arms around her. She'd missed the heat of his body, the way he kissed her and the way he purred when she stroked his head. She'd missed everything about him and had thought that it had only been a dream. But he really was there and this time she was sure that they would never be ripped apart again.

**-Three more years later-**

"Miki, get back here! Come on, I just want to brush your hair!" Orihime tried to catch up to her five year old daughter but the girl was surprisingly fast for her age. They raced through the entire house, from bottom to top and back and she still couldn't catch up to her. The little girl hated it when her mother tried to brush her hair. She liked it better wild and totally out of order like her father's.

She had the same blue hair as her father and the grey eyes of her mother. She'd also enhanced a little of Grimmjow's manner of talking. Of course that also included the swearing with which Orihime wasn't so happy. No matter how many times she'd told her husband to at least not curse when their daughter was with them he still did it. Miki didn't watch where she was running and ran straight into Grimmjow's arms, who lifted her up so that the chase could finally stop.

Orihime caught up to the two of them and could finally catch her breath. Running for twenty minutes really did exhaust her. "Finally…got…you," she said between pants. She began to brush her daughter's hair and looked at it pleased when she was finished.

"I like it better when it is wild like daddy's. Why can't I have my hair wild, too?" Miki looked at Grimmjow for some kind of support but he only grinned at her and told her, "When you have it wild you will get tangles and it's gonna hurt when you wanna brush them out. So listen to your mother and brush them, at least in the morning." "Okay, but only in the morning." Grimmjow let her down again and she went outside to play with the other kids in the neighborhood.

Grimmjow looked over to his wife who had finally caught her breath and grinned at her. "You know, Miki will be at a friend's house tonight so we're alone." "And what does that mean darling," Orihime asked with a mischievous grin. She knew all too well what he meant and began to prepare some romantic dinner just for the two of them. This evening would be nice.

As for Tatuki and Ulquiorra, they had also married and had a small boy named Toki who had the same age as Miki. The two were good friends and Ulquiorra and Tatsuki often came over to visit the two. Life had been good to the four of them as no one had found out who the other members of 'Pantera' were.

**The End**

**So here's the last chapter. I really appreciate all the reviews that you guys sent me and hope you liked the story. I'll see if I'm gonna write another story. Thank you very much for supporting me! As for why Grimmjow's suddenly out of jail I think it's pretty obvious. He behaved himself and got let out. Nnoitora of course got arrested and sent to jail.**


End file.
